Guadalcanal (Battlefield 1942)
vs. |place = Solomon Islands |modes = Conquest |map = |war = Second World War |date = August 7th 1942 - February 9th 1943 |terrain = Hilly |console = PC}} '''Guadalcanal' is a Pacific theatre map featured in Battlefield 1942. It pitts the United States Marine Corps against the Imperial Japanese Navy on one of the Solomon Islands during the Battle of Guadalcanal. Overview Guadalcanal is a reasonably long map, with uncapturable bases at each end. Between these are 4 capturable points. Two of these, located atop large hills symmetrically placed on the island are flags, held one each by the US and Japanese forces. There are also 2 neutral points, one in a village on the plain to the east, and the other on the cliffs to the west. In the multiplayer variant, each side also has a fleet, consisting of a submarine and 2 destroyers. Equipment Bases Airfields The game features 2 airfields. The Japanese airfield, a large base at the South of the island, is the uncapturable starting point for the Axis forces. Players can spawn at two points; either near the flag inside the base or at the end of the nearby airstrip. The base contains multiple structures, including two repair pads, where most of the ground vehicles spawn. There is also a Flak 38 at the exit of the base. To the east of the base itself is the airstrip, where the Japanese aircraft spawn, along with a single Kurogane. There are also two Flak 38s, at each end of the airstrip, surrounded by sandbags. This airfield is home to, or is capable of spawning, 3 Type 97 Chi-Has, 2 Kuroganes, 2 Wespes, a Hanomag, 3 Flak 38s, 2 Zeroes and a Aichi D3A Val File:BF1942_IJN_AIR_FLEET_GUADALCANAL_A6M_ZERO_AICHI_D3A_VAL.png|Japanese air forces A virtual mirror image of the Japanese airfield, the US airfield is the starting point for the Allied forces, located at the North of the island. Again, players can spawn at two points: either the flag inside the base or at the end of the airstrip and again it features multiple structures, including two repair pads. In the same places as their respective Japanese counterparts, the airfield contains or spawns 3 Shermans, 2 Willys MBs, 2 M7 Priests, an M3A1, 3 40mm Bofors, 2 Vought F4U Corsairs and an SBD. File:BF1942_USAF_FLEET_GUADALCANAL_SBD_DAUNTLESS_F4U_CORSAIR.png|US air forces Fleets The IJN fleet, seen only in the multiplayer game, is composed of two Akizuki-class destroyers and one U-Boat Type VIIC submarine. Players can spawn at either extremity of either destroyer to access the Daihatsu-class landing crafts or the bridge of the destroyers or at the submarine. File:BF1942_IJN_FLEET_GUADALCANAL_HATSUZUKI_U-BOAT.png|IJN fleet The US fleet is almost identical. Found only on the multiplayer, it features 2 Fletcher-class destroyers, a Gato-class submarine and 4 LCVPs hanging from the back of the destroyers. File:BF1942_USN_FLEET_GUADALCANAL_GATO_SUBMARINE_FLETCHER_CLASS_DESTROYER.png|US fleet Bunkers The Japanese Bunker is the closest capturable flag to the Japanese Airfield, initially under Japanese control. It consists of a single concrete bunker on a steep hill.It contains an ammo box and medical facilities and it is capable of spawning, under Japanese control, a Type 97 Chi-Ha and, under US control, a Sherman. The US Bunker is identical and it has the same things as the Japanese Bunker. File:BF1942_Guadalcanal_Japanese_Bunker_IJN_control.png|Japanese Bunker under Japanese control File:BF1942_Guadalcanal_Japanese_Bunker_US_control.png|Japanese Bunker under US control File:BF1942_Guadalcanal_American_Bunker_IJN_control.png|US Bunker under IJN control File:BF1942_Guadalcanal_American_Bunker_US_control.png|US Bunker under USMC control Village The Village is on the Western coast of the island, in the middle of the map. It consists of three houses, mostly surrounded by sandbags, except for a single opening. It is usually where the heat of the ground battle happens, with both sides continuously fighting inside the village and around it. Infantry may find it difficult to navigate safely around the base due to the number of armored units attracted to the point. It is capable of spawning, under Japanese control, a Type 97 Chi-Ha, a Wespe and a Type 1 Ho-Ha. Under US control it spawns a Sherman, a Priest and a Willys MB. File:BF1942_GUADALCANAL_VILLAGE_IJN_CONTROL.png|Under IJN control File:BF1942_GUADALCANAL_VILLAGE_USMC_CONTROL.png|Under USMC control Outpost The Outpost is on the island's Eastern coast, in the middle of the map, located on a small plateau bordered by the surrounding mountains. It is behind the hills separating the island and is connected to the rest of the flag by three roads: one coming from the Japanese Airfield, one from the US Airfield and another from the Village. Under Japanese control it spawns a Type 97 Chi-Ha and a Type 95 Kurogane. Under US control, it spawns a Sherman and a Willys MB File:BF1942_GUADALCANAL_OUTPOST_IJN_CONTROL.png|Under IJN control File:BF1942_GUADALCANAL_OUTPOST_USMC_CONTROL.png|Under USMC control Outcomes Gallery File:BF1942 CORSAIR OVER GUDALCANAL.png|A Vought F4U Corsair flies over Guadalcanal File:BF1942 ZERO OVER GUADALCANAL.png|A Mitsubishi A6M Zero flies over Guadalcanal Trivia * In the ObjectSpawns.con file for the level, both fleets possess the battleshipSpawner template, which can spawn both the PrinceOW and Yamato for each side. However, both are nulled out. Category:Maps of Battlefield 1942